


Come Down to the Black Sea

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Attempt at Humor, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/F, Gen, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), Imane Anys is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Mark Fischbach is a Bitch, Plot Twists, Threw in some lore you're welcome, Two extra characters who get killed off, don't get too attached
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There are two impostors among us...12 crewmates, two of which don't belong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter, Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Imane Anys/Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter, Lily Ki & Corpse Husband, Lily Ki & Sykkuno, Mark Fischbach & Felix Kjellberg & Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Welcome to the Skeld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be putting this at the beginning of every chapter, this story will contain violence, swearing, body horror, and major character death. If you don't like any of that stuff go back now, since it'll be a major part of this fic.   
> -Your anonymous author

The Skeld was an iron giant. Two large windows were on each side. The wings were huge and the ship was tall. Everything about it was so grand. Rae watched as people rushed back and forth to finish loading crucial supplies onto the lower decks for the twelve member crew.

Jaiden walks over to Rae's side. Her cast on her right arm was covered with signatures, including Rae's.

"Man, I wish I could go with you," she says with a smile. Rae could tell Jaiden was a little bit jealous, but at the same time she was happy and excited for her friend. 

"You know you could if you didn't... you know," Rae says pointing at Jaiden's cast.

Her friend laughs. "Well $30 is $30 my friend and bungee jumping was worth it!" Rae sighs.

"What are we going to do with you." Jaiden just smiles and hugs her friend.

"Just, be safe. Space can be messy business." Rae frowns. Everyone knew that. These missions could cost lives, but they paid well, extremely well. If you were to survive you could come back as a very rich person. You were either revered as a hero for going or a crazy person. There was no in between.

"I promise Jaiden." Her friend puts up her pointer finger.

"When you get back we're getting sushi!" the woman says joyfully. Rae gives her one last smile.

"Deal." Jaiden hugs her friend before stepping off the platform. They two women wave goodbye as the doors of the elevator closed and Rae is carried to the entrance of the Skeld. As the elevator made its way up, Rae took the hairband off her wrist and wrapped it around her long hair, making a high ponytail. Easier to manage when she'll need to put on the space suit.

Rae breathes in and out as the elevator goes higher.

"You're gonna do well, Rachel. Everything will be a-okay."

"Um... are you nervous?" a voice asks from behind Rae. She yelps and turns around. A guy in a green hoodie was standing in the corner of the elevator. Over his face was a simple white mask with a smiley face on it. Rae points at him.

"How did you get here?!" she asks. 

"I'm also going on the Skeld," the masked man says. Rae puts her finger down.

"Sorry. And yes, I am a little nervous," she responds. The man steps out from the corner of the elevator and approaches Rae.

"The name's Dream," he tells her. 

"Well then, I'm Rachel. You can call me Rae. I guess we're going to be crewmates," Rae says with a shrug. Dream chuckles.

"Yep. Five months on a ship with total strangers," he says as he pulls his hood over his head. Rae nods her head in agreement. The two of them stand in silence.

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, this is also my first time."

Rae smiles. "Thanks." The elevator holts to a stop. The switch beeps and the door opens to the inside of the Skeld.

The hallways were long with bright lights and metal floors. Everything radiated clean and new. Dream and Rae stepped foot onto the Skeld, their footsteps echoing through the hallway. This was definitely a new ship.

Two people were coming down from what seemed to lead to another bend. The first man had glasses and blonde hair. The second had black hair. The blonde waved to Dream and Rae.

"Welcome to the Skeld! I'm Jae and this is Toast," he says motioning to his black haired partner. Toast waves.

"Howdy," he says. Toast lifts his arm up and touches the screen of a watch he had. A hologram with Rae and Dream's pictures appeared in front of all of them. Jae makes an o shape with his mouth.

"So you two are Dream and Rachel. Your crewmates have been waiting for you," Toast says. Rae and Dream both nod their heads in unison. Jae pressed the sides of his glasses. His eyes scanned his lenses for a few moments before speaking.

"Dream, your color is red. Rachel, your color is purple." Dream sighs.

"Is green an option?" he asks. Jae and Toast both shake their heads. Dream slumps over in defeat. "It's fine, I look good in any color." They both ignore what he said.

"First we'll give you a tour of the facilities, then we'll show you where you will be sleeping. The ship will launch in two hours, which will give you enough time to get things ready," Jae informs them. Dream gives him a thumbs up.

"Awesome," Rae spoke out.

* * *

Rae put on her big purple boots. She tightened her notes and stood up. The purple space suit Rae was required to wear felt a little heavy, but she could manage. It was just like wearing a hell of a lot of jacket layers. She adjusts her bun and exits the locker room.

Dream was waiting outside and wearing his red space suit, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Jae wants us to meet the captain and the rest of our crew," he told her. Rae salutes him.

"Yes sir," she said jokingly. Dream laughs.

"I think becoming friends with you is going to make this trip feel _less_ annoying."

"Dream, this is a mission," she reminds him. Dream shrugs.

"Trip, mission, whatever. We're going to space, Rae! This is exciting," he said, his voice full of happiness. Rae simply rolls her eyes at his childish behavior and starts walking to the cafeteria. Dream runs after her.

They both run up the stairs to the main level and in the direction of the Skeld. The two crewmates arrive at the closed doors to the cafeteria. Rae slides the red switch to open them. The large metal doors slide open seamlessly to reveal a room with five other people.

In one corner were two crewmates both wearing their helmets, one wore a tan spacesuit and the other a coral orange spacesuit. 

Sitting at the table, playing a game of Go Fish were two men and a woman.

The man in the white spacesuit had messy black hair and stubble on his chin. The woman wore a pink spacesuit. Her brown hair was tied in two space buns. The second man had blonde hair and a beard. He wore red headphones with stripes around his neck and an orange spacesuit.

"It's over boys," the woman in the pink spacesuit says as she narrows her eyes at her opponents. The blonde man looks at the woman then at the other man.

"Do any of you have... sevens?" The woman gasps and the black haired man looked like he was about to slam his face into the table.

"What the fuck Felix how do you always win?!" he screams as he gives the orange suited man his card. The space bun woman begrudgingly gives her seven card to him. The blonde man stands up in victory and pumps his fists to the air.

"Curse you Felix!" his two opponents say in unison. 

Rae walks over. "Are we interrupting something?" she asks, putting her hand on the table. The three of them blink.

"You two are the new crewmates?" the man called Felix asked. Dream walked over and gave them a thumbs up.

"Yup."

"I'm Felix, the black haired buffoon is Mark and she's Lily," Felix says introducing them.

"I'm not a buffoon!" Mark declares. Felix side eyes him.

"Would you prefer masochist?" he says dryly. Mark lets out a loud yelp. Lily covers her mouth as she tries not to laugh at them. Dream sits down next to them.

"If we're finished. My name is Dream," he tells them.

Rae points to herself. "Rachel. But you can call me Rae." Lily uncovers her mouth and smiles brightly.

"Hi Rae. It's nice to meet you," she says in a sweet tone. Rae points to the two other crewmates.

"Who are they?" she asks.

"The tan spacesuit is Kyle, the true buffoon," Mark tells her. "The lady in the coral suit is Bethany."

"Huh. So... Jae told us there's a captain," Dream asked. Mark stands up.

"Ah yes, my favorite friend," he said, throwing a disgusted glare at Felix. 

"What did I ever do?!" Felix asks as Mark walks to the hallway that leads to navigation. Rae follows as Dream stays behind with Felix and Lily. They pass by the O2 room, where a man with a black spacesuit and curly black hair crouches in front of a bunch of plants. Mark waves to him.

"Hey Corpse," he calls out. The man just raises his hand and waves. Mark turns his attention back to Rae.

"That's Corpse, he's one of the four new crewmates here along with you and Dream and some other guy I forgot the name of." Rae examines him more. 

"He looks—quiet," she says. Mark chuckles.

"He's just shy with people, trust me. Corpse is a chill dude once you get to know him." They walk another couple feet and get to navigation. There was a man in a green spacesuit with his hair tied into a bun and a woman in a cyan spacesuit with long brown hair.

The man was speaking in an Irish accent and was discussing something with the pretty brown haired woman.

"So we're almost enroute to Polus correct?" he asks the woman.

"Yes, Captain Jack. But every hour or two we'll need to send someone back to the computer to re-setup the coordinates," she informs him. The man, Captain Jack, nods his head. He turns around and smiles at Mark.

"BRO!"

"BRO!" The two men give each other fist bumps and finger guns. The brown haired woman lets out a sigh.

"You legit just saw each other ten minutes ago!" she complained. Mark and Captain Jack both put their arms around each other's shoulders and smile mischievously.

"C'mon Imane, can't friends say hello like we haven't seen each other in years?" Captain Jack remarks. Imane crosses her arms sassily and taps her foot. Her head turns towards Rae who's face looks like a human tomato.

The woman smiles gently. "You're the new crewmate?" she asks. _Holy fuck she's talking to me!_

"Pretty..." Imane turns back to Captain Jack.

"I think the new crewmate is malfunctioning." Mark let's go of Captain Jack and stretches his leg.

"People usually do that when they're in my presence," he said with confidence. Imane puts her hand on Rae's shoulder and gently shakes her.

"My dude you good?" Rae just nods shakily. Imane smiles. "Good. I'm the Lieutenant Imane Ayes but you can simply call me Imane." If the sun was human, it would be Imane. She radiated warmth and kindness. And she was very pretty. Round cheeks and a smile that could lighten anyways mood. If Rae were to be stuck with anyone for five months in space, it would be Imane.

Rae pressed her pointer fingers together shyly. "I'm—you're—my name's Rae," she introduces herself. 

"Well that was awkward!" Mark shouts.

"What was awkward?" an extremely deep voice says from the hallway. Rae jumps and turns around to see the man Mark called Corpse. Only his right eye was visible. On his face was a strange mask, kind of like a horrific purple bunny rabbit with one ear. It covered his mouth, nose, and left eye.

"Sorry if I scared you," Corpse apologizes. Rae waves her hands in front of her.

"Oh no it's okay you just surprised me, sneaking up like that." Rae reaches her hand out for Corpse to shake. "I'm Rachel. You can call me Rae." Corpse shakes her hand. He wore fingerless gloves with black nail polish.

"It's a pleasure Rae," he tells her. Imane claps her hands together.

"We're making friends already!" 

"I mean I did meet someone in the elevator up here," Rae states. 

"Oh right, the weird mask dude he stayed behind with Felix and Lily," Mark replies.

" _Dream_ ," Rae says, correcting him. Mark waves his hand.

"Dream, Carl, whatever it is. You guys are the new meat!" Rae and Corpse give him nervous looks.

"Did you say new meat?" Corpse asks in a worried tone. Captain Jack laughs.

"Don't worry, he said that to Sykkuno when he first arrived and will say it again to every newbie here," he tells them. Sykkuno was a new name for Rae. She's met everyone on the ship except for him. Captain Jack checks the digital watch on his wrist.

"Ah shit. Okay everyone, back to the cafeteria. Jae and Toast are going to give us some final information," he orders. 

"Yes, Captain!"

* * *

The twelve crewmembers sat in the cafeteria.

Rae sat next to Imane and a man in a brown spacesuit with messy brown. Rae points at him.

"And you are...?"

"Karl," the man answers. Rae nods.

"Nice to meet you man."

Corpse was talking with a man in a lime green spacesuit with brown hair and a scarf. 

_He must be Sykkuno_ , Rae thought to herself. Jae and Toast stood in front of everyone.

"Crew of the Skeld, in t-minus 10 minutes, you'll be leaving this planet for five months," Jae begins. Toast taps his watch and a hologram of a map pops up.

"The trip to Polus will take approximately three weeks to and from. You will spend eleven weeks on Polus doing reconnaissance and collecting information on the planet's environment," Toast continues. Jae gives him a nod.

"Along with your tasks on Polus, your jobs while on this ship will be keeping it in perfect shape," Jae said next. Sykkuno raises his hand.

"Yes?"

"So we're going to be here for five months," he says. Jae nods.

"Yes."

"If something were to happen, how would we communicate with Earth?" That was a good question. As Jaiden told her before she left, space can be messy business. Who knows what could be lurking out there in the dotted darkness.

"As you all remember," Toast begins. "The communications are right next to storage on the left. There will be a certain button on the keyboard for sending out an S.O.S. An extraction team will be sent out straight away to your coordinates." Rae leans over to Imane.

"At least we aren't completely cut off." Imane nods her head.

"I know right," she responds. "It would be terrifying if anything bad were to happen." Toast turns off his hologram. 

"Well, that's everything we need to explain. Captain McLoughlin will explain the rest to you after take off." The two developers begin walking towards the direction to the exit. But Jae turns around one more time. His gaze grew scary.

"One more thing. Be careful who you trust. Accidents have been happening as of late. We don't want anything bad to happen." He gave them one last smile and left. But Jae's words left coldness and despair behind in the cafeteria. No one dared to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue 2WEI Toxic cover*


	2. Getting to Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain violence, swearing, body horror, and major character death. If you don't like any of that stuff go back now, since it'll be a major part of this fic.  
> -Your anonymous author  
> -  
> -  
> Will this be long as the last chapter? I don't know but we'll try :3

Everyone soon began to move again. Captain Jack ordered for everyone to go put their helmets on and go to below decks where their seats for take-off would be. 

"Hey so... how rocky is the ride out of the atmosphere?" Rae asks as she clips on her seatbelt. Dream shrugs.

"Don't ask," Dream says. Lily answers for her.

"Oh it's not that rocky. Just imagine a roller coaster," she says in a calm tone. Karl leans over to Rae.

"She's lying," he whispers. Rae's eyes widened behind her helmet. _Ah fuck_. 

" _T-minus one minute till takeoff. 60, 59, 58,_ 57..."

"Corpse, I think I'm going to puke!" Sykkuno exclaims in fear. Corpse reaches out his hand and gently taps Sykkuno's.

"Don't worry, we're going to be fine," he assures him. 

" _34, 33, 32, 31, 30..._ " the computer's voice continued droning on.

"Hey I agree with Sykkuno, do we have barf bags just in case?" Dream asks as he raises his hand. Felix and Mark both shrug. Dream smacks the side of his helmet. "You know what I can hold it in," he breaths. 

" _20, 19, 18, 17, 16..._ "

"Everyone at one say happy New Year!" Karl shouts. 

"Already planning on it," Kyle responds. 

" _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Take off_."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Karl, Kyle, and Lily shouted. The ship began to rumble. It started off slow, then just like Lily had said, it was like a roller coaster. A roller coaster that was hellbent on throwing you off. Rae held on tight to the arm rests of her seat. The Skeld wobbled and wobbled as the engines worked to bring it out into space. God she wished Imane was down here to help her out.

"WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKET SHIP!"

"MARK SHUT UP THAT SONG IS LIKE A CENTURY OLD!"

"Felix, if it calms him down, let him sing the motherfucking song," Corpse tells him off. Sykkuno was now grabbing on tight to the man's hand.

"Lily, how long is the takeoff?" he asked. Lily turns her head. She wore a blank expression.

"About ten minutes," she responds.

"OH YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Rae, Dream, and Bethany said in unison. 

"ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKIES! EVERYONE!"

"LITTLE EINSTEINS!" the crew sings out. The ten minutes go by quick, if screaming and singing counted as making time fly by. 

" _Alright, crew of the Skeld, this is Captain Jack speaking_ ," Captain Jack says over the intercom. " _As you can see we have left the Earth's atmosphere and we're well on our way to Polus. The anti gravity is currently off and if you want you can take your seatbelts off and float in bliss. Lieutenant Imane is coming down right now to assist you_."

True to his word, Imane came down like an angel in cyan. Rae had already unclipped her seatbelt and was floating up. It felt almost like swimming, except you weren't wet. Rae floated towards Imane, who grabbed her hands.

"Wanna spin?" Imane asks. Rae nods. The second-in-command's feet land on the wall and she pushes off. The two women spun around as they laughed and giggled. 

"You spin me right 'round, baby. Right 'round like a record, baby," Corpse began singing as Sykkuno helped him unbuckle his seatbelt. Rae's face once again becomes a tomato. Thankfully her helmet was on opaque mode to hide the embarrassment.

"Corpse, that song is 137 years old, why are you singing it?" Mark asks, who was still in his seat. Corpse rolled his eyes.

" _136_ but close enough," he corrects him as he begins to float with Sykkuno. The two of them both began singing You Spin Me Round to annoy Imane and Rae. _Shit do those two sense my girl crush?_ Rae asks herself. The obvious answer was most likely yes.

"Watch out here I come. You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round. Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round. You spin me right 'round, baby, right 'round. Like a record, baby, right 'round, 'round, 'round," the two dueted as they floated themselves. 

Karl and Lily watched from below with much joy at the current scene.

"God I wish I had a camera," Lily says out loud. Karl chuckles and taps his helmet.

"Our memories shall be the camera," he tells her. Lily turns her head to him.

"Ain't the same, asshole." The intercom begins to crackle to life.

" _Top of the mornin' everyone, this is Captain Jack speaking. Please be prepared because momentarily I'll be turning off the anti-gravity. Make sure to report to the cafeteria where I'll be assigning your bunkmates_." There was a collective groan. From what Rae had heard from Jaiden, if you got the wrong bunkmate, your life would be hell for the next five months. 

" _Oi you little bastards I can hear you through this damn thing_ ," Captain Jack tells them all. The intercom clicks off. Imane presses the speaker on the side of her helmet.

"Attention everyone currently floating. If you're next to someone please hold on to them and be prepared to land on the floor," she announces. Sykkuno and Corpse grab each other's arms. Mark starts screaming in belief someone is going to fall on him. Rae continues holding onto Imane's hands. 

" _Five, four, three, two, one, and~ done we go_!" The four people floating on the anti-gravity drop to the ground with a thud. Everyone else unbuckles their seatbelts. Imane lets go of Rae's hands (much to her disappointment) and starts giving orders.

"Okay everyone, you can take off your helmets now," she says as she takes her off. Everyone does the same. Rae notices that Imane's hair was kind of messed up and in her face. She walks over to her.

"Hey, do you want to borrow a hairband?" she asks the second-in-command. Imane touches her messy hair.

"Well now that you mention it," she said, scowling at her hair. Rae giggles. She opens the pouch on her tactical belt and pulls out one of the many hairbands she had stuffed in there while getting dressed. She placed it in Imane's hand.

"Tell Lily, Mark, and Captain Jack if they ever need a hairband I'm right here," she says with a smile. Imane returns that smile, a smile that could raise serotonin.

"Thank you, Rae."

* * *

Everyone stood in formation in the cafeteria. Imane stood next to Captain Jack.

"Welcome to your five months of Hell," Captain Jack begins. "Don't get too comfortable. But for now, the room assignments." Imane continues for him.

"On the bottom deck there are six rooms, each can hold two people. You all will be assigned roommates." Captain Jack stood idly by. Imane growls in annoyance and elbows him in the stomach. "Captain, the rooms," she reminds him. Captain Jack chuckles.

"Oh right, sorry lass." He clears his throat.

"Kyle, Karl, you're in dorm 1." Karl gives Kyle a disgusted glare. Captain Jack continues.

"Lieutenant Imane, Rae, you're both in dorm 2." Rae waves to Imane, who waves back.

"Felix, Mark, you're both in dorm 3." 

"You did this on purpose!" Felix yells. The captain snickers.

"You know I did. Admit it you both enjoy each other's presence." Mark and Felix nod their heads in agreement. 

"Sykkuno, Corpse, you're in dorm 4." Sykkuno gives a knowing nod to Corpse.

"Don't worry, I'm a quiet sleeper," Sykkuno tells the masked man. 

"Well I'm a heavy sleeper," Corpse responds. Karl and Mark fake gag. Captain Jack ignored them.

"Bethany, Lily, you're in dorm 5." The short haired woman gave Lily a thumbs which she recuperated.

"Last but not least, Dream and I will be in dorm 5." He turns his attention to the masked man. "Just going to warn you, I talk in my sleep." 

"Oh... okay," Dream responds. Captain Jack smiles.

"Great! Everyone go check your rooms. In 15 minutes you'll be receiving your tasks through the intercom on your suits."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"So... you're my roommate now," Rae says to Imane as they walk down the bunks. The second-in-command chuckles.

"Well, I guess so," she responds. They both walk in silence for a while longer.

"This is your first time in space, right?" Imane asks. Rae nods.

"Yeah. My friend Jaiden was supposed to go but she did something stupid before the launch, resulting in her arm breaking." Imane makes a hissing noise between her teeth.

"Oof, that must be rough."

"Yeah, but in her words, $30 is $30. But still it was a missed opportunity for her." Rae shrugs. "At least she gets to hang out with her bird a little while longer." Imane continues the conversation.

"This is my ninth time up here," she tells her. Rae blinks.

"Really?" 

"Mm."

"Wow," Rae exclaims. "Looks like I'm a noob next to you." 

"Don't worry, you'll get used to this life really quick. You would be surprised," she reassures her. Rae smiles softly.

"You think so?" Imane gently nudges her.

"I know so." A soft beep came from their suits. Imane presses the neck ring and a hologram of a list of things to do and their locations appear. Imane sighs.

"Looks like I got electrical first, you?" Rae presses her own neck ring and her list appears. She quickly scans it.

"Gotta do fuels first, but it looks like I have electrical after that." She turns her attention to Imane. "What's wrong with electrical?" she questions. 

Imane pouts. "The tasks take a while to complete, that's all. Also it's so goddamn cold in there and dark." 

"I could accompany you to electrical, I mean I could move the fuel task to second." Imane taps her neck ring and the hologram disappears. She puts her hand on Rae's shoulder.

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I physically looked up the Little Einsteins lyrics thankfully that isn't the strangest thing in my search history


	3. Tasks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story will contain violence, swearing, body horror, and major character death. If you don't like any of that stuff go back now, since it'll be a major part of this fic.  
> -Your anonymous author  
> -  
> -  
> Okay we're going to have different POVs for this chapter to get to know all the characters

Lily found Corpse in the admin, trying to swipe his card.

"Fucking god why is this so difficult?" she heard him curse. Lily sighed and walked into admin.

"You need help?" she asks. Corpse looks up. His weird mask freaked Lily out a bit, but it was kind of badass. 

"Yeah." Lily walks over and stands next to him. She looks down at the card.

"I don't blame ya, these things are stubborn little bastards," she tells him. Corpse looks at her.

"Got any advice?" he asks. Lily thinks for a moment, trying to get everything she knows about the tricky bastards out of her mind. She snaps her fingers when she gets something. 

"Try going slow but not _too_ slow," she tells him. Corpse nods. He inserts the card into the slot and does what she had said. The light flashes a green color and Corpse takes his card out of it. His eye lights up in happiness.

"I finally got it," he says in a small, innocent voice. He looks at Lily with puppy dog eyes. "Thank you." Lily waves her hand.

"No problem, I'm just happy to help, Corpse," she tells him. Corpse nods. He then presses his neck ring to check which other tasks he needs to complete. He scans through them for a quick second then turns off the hologram.

"I got something to do in reactor," he says to Lily. 

Lily points to herself. "Same. Wanna go there together?" she asks. 

"Yes," Corpse responds. Lily slides her card and she and Corpse walk out of admin. Corpse starts up the conversation again.

"You know, Felix is the one who brought me here," he tells her. Lily smiles and chuckles.

"Leave it to Felix to make new friends and have them go on a space adventure," she responds. Corpse nods his head in agreement.

"He also invited Sykkuno along," Corpse informs her. Lily whistles.

"Once we get back to Earth, we need to have Felix work for recruitment he's good." Corpse doesn't say anything. Wasn't strange to Lily, he didn't seem like the talkative type anyways. Lily sighs. He didn't talk again until they finished what they needed in reactor.

"You seem nice, Lily," Corpse says as he types in the last number to unlock the manifolds. Lily blinks.

"Um... that sounded like a threat," she says in a concerned tone. Corpse's eye widened.

"Sorry if it came out like that. But you are a really nice person." Lily clutches her heart.

"Aw thank you." 

"Do you want to be friends?" 

Lily tilts her head and smiles. "Of course. Let's be friends, Corpse."

* * *

"Fuck I think I electrocuted myself," Dream complains. He and Karl were trying to figure out wires. Karl stroked his chin and examined the broken color coded wires.

"Maybe..." He accidentally touches the end of the wire and electrocutes himself just like Dream did. He quickly retracted his hand from the blue wire and tried to wave off the pain. "Damn it I've done this _millions_ of times yet I'm struggling like a bitch!"

"How about... hm. Let's _not_ touch the spindly stuff-"

"Conductor," Karl corrects him in a deadpan tone.

"Yes conductors. Let's touch the outer parts."

"Wire jacket," Karl corrects him again. 

"Thank you. Wire jacket. Okay let's try now."

"On the count of three." Karl and Dream both reach for a different color.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" The two crewmates attach the wires together. They both held on with one and grabbed their solders and attached the wires back together. Dream and Karl high five before going on to the next set of wires. 

They both finished and sat back. Dream closed the panel and put his solder back in his utility belt.

"Damn I feel stupid."

"Honestly, same," Karl responds. The two crewmates exchange glances with each other.

"So... wanna get something from the cafeteria before completing our tasks?" Dream asks. Karl smiles and nods.

"They got some good pizza."

"There's pizza in space?!" 

"Yep. I mean this is an expensive trip why _wouldn't_ they give us pizza up here," Karl responds. Dream stands up and jumps up and down. He turns from Karl and starts running out of electrical.

"Hurry up before I take all the good stuff!" Dream yells back. Karl yelps and stands up quickly, accidentally leaving his solder behind. It was fine, he could go back for it after eating some pizza.

* * *

"Felix please stand still, we're trying to scan you," Mark deadpans to his friend. Felix sticks his tongue out at the black haired man. Mark gasps in fake shock and clutches his chest.

"How _dare_ you stick your tongue at moi?!" Sean lets out a deep, tired sigh. 

"You two are like 3rd graders. It's aggravating some days," the captain says as his eyes dart between his two friends. Felix straightens his back and puts his hands at his side.

"My body is ready!" he shouts. Mark and Sean make disgusted faces.

"If someone were to just overhear that right now-" Sean begins. Mark covers his mouth with his hand.

"Let's—let's not continue on this subject. Forget everything that just happened and scan the man." The captain nods and removes Mark's hand from his face. The man in the white spacesuit bends down and turns on the scanner. They both watch as Felix's information is scanned and filed into the ship's log and computer.

"I hate having to stand still during this damn thing," Felix complains. Sean sighs.

"I know man, but if you move around too much the computer will think you're an alien," he reminds him. Felix rolls his eyes.

"Right, right, don't want to get ejected from the ship for moving a finger," the man says dryly. Mark looks up at Felix.

"Remember James?"

"I remember James, he was so sweet!" Felix says while trying not to move. Mark made an expression that screamed 'done with his bullshit'.

"James fucking tried killing me and he turned out to not only be an impostor, but an _alien_." Felix keeps his mouth shut. Mark looks back at the computer.

"But he was nice," Felix said. Sean sighs sadly.

"I know he was nice, Felix. But he tried killing you, Mark, Imane, and succeeded in killing MatPat." The three of them shared the same sad and hurt expression after the captain had said that. The scanner beeped, signaling them that Felix was done.

"Okay Felix get off, it's my turn," Mark says as he stands up. Felix rolls his eyes and hops off the scanner. Mark steps on and stands as still as a statue. Felix looks to Sean who just pressed the button to start the scan.

"Capt- Sean. Do you think there's impostors on this ship?" 

"Don't worry Felix. Before everyone was approved to come on they did physical checks. No one is going to kill anyone," Sean reassures him. Felix rests his head on his hand.

"You better be right or my ghost will haunt your ass," he says with a chuckle. Sean waves his hands.

"Oh my how frightening. What are you going to do? Annoy me to the great beyond?" the captain says in a ghost-like voice.

"Captain you know I won't hesitate."

"Oh my god shut up I'm trying not to move!" Mark shouts at them. Sean and Felix shut their mouths. Mark rolls his eyes at them.

" _Why_ am I friends with you two," he mutters to himself. Felix overhears him and smiled mischievously.

"We know you love us," he says evilly. 

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"My god I'm friends with 3rd graders!"

"Love you too Sean!"

* * *

Sykkuno was downloading data in cafeteria. What he has discovered was that it took too damn long and he would have to sit there for the next hour, waiting to get all the information. He sat against the wall, his eyes fluttering shut. Sykkuno fought against the sleepiness.

"Please hurry the fuck up!" he curses at the tablet. Of course it wasn't going to answer. It's a tablet. 

"Hey Sykkuno!" The scarfed man looks up to see Dream and Karl walking towards him with pizza.

"Hello," he responds to them. Karl kneels down next to him. He looks at the tablet.

"Oof." Sykkuno nods.

"I know right," he responds. Dream sits down next to him. He moves his mask just enough to see his mouth and takes a bite out of the pizza.

"Wants us to get some while you're sitting here?" he offers. Sykkuno shakes his head.

"No I'm fine, I'm not hungry right now," he tells his fellow crewmate. Karl and Dream exchange glances then shrug. Sykkuno looks back at the tablet and blows a raspberry at it. He sighs and stands up. "Can you guys watch my stuff? I'm going to get a drink from the vending machine."

"Don't worry Syk, your stuff is safe with us," Dream tells him. Sykkuno gives the masked man a small smile and walks to the opposite side of cafeteria to get his drink. He examines his choices for a few minutes before punching in the number. He watches as the peach drink slowly moves from its place, then it gets stuck.

Sykkuno frowns. "Stupid thing," he says as he bangs the glass.

"Do you need help?" a deep voice asks. Sykkuno looks up and meets Corpse's red eye.

"Yeah," he says as his eyes avert back to the peach drink. Corpse walks over and stands in front of the vending machine. He kneels down next to Sykkuno and gets low. Corpse reaches for his utility belt and takes out a switchblade.

He reaches his hand with the knife through the flap and pokes at the carton a few times. After the 5th or 6th poke, the carton fell out of its place. Corpse moves his arm out of the vending machine and reaches back into the flap to grab the peach drink.

"Here you go," he says as he gives Sykkuno the peach drink.

"Thank you Corpse," Sykkuno tells him. Corpse's eye seemed to smile, it was kind of hard to tell considering he was wearing that mask.

"Oh no problem, Sykkuno. I'm always happy to help out," Corpse responded. They sat there quietly, taking in each other's presence as Sykkuno opened his peach drink and took a sip.

"There you are Cor- Oh. Hi Sykkuno." Sykkuno looks up to the twin bun Lily. He waves at her as he takes another sip of the peach drink. 

"Sorry I ran off, Lily. Syk needed help with the vending machine," Corpse informs her.

"Don't worry dude, it's fine. Oh is that pizza?" Their crewmate runs to where the pizza is, leaving Corpse and Sykkuno behind. 

"How are you liking the ship?" Corpse shrugs.

"It's okay. I mean everyone here is pretty nice." Sykkuno puts his drink down.

"And?" Corpse chuckles.

"You're probably my favorite person on this ship so far." Sykkuno blushes and looks away from his crewmate.

"Aw Corpse, I'm flattered," he tells him. 

"But I'm serious. You're a very nice person and I know you the best out of all our crewmates. Even Felix." Sykkuno nods his head.

"Okay that is true." 

"Sykkuno the downloading is done!" Dream yells from the other side of cafeteria. Sykkuno grabs his peach drink and stands up.

"Whelp, off to admin for another hour of Hell." He looks down at Corpse who was still sitting next to the vending machine. Sykkuno pulls gently at the edge of his scarf. "Do you... do you want to come?" Corpse stands up.

"Sure, why not." Sykkuno claps his hands together.

"Fucking finally someone to talk to!" Corpse chuckles. He follows Sykkuno to grab his tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write leave it to me to ask my brother to decide the fate of when the fun stuff comes -_-  
> Also sorry about the shorter chapter length


End file.
